Toxic
by FxDanger
Summary: DeiIno...Un chico que cantan en un cafe, una chica que le mira muy enamorada


_Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A girl like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm falling_

There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby gimme it  
Your dangerous, I'm loving it

Get you high and can't calm down  
Losing my head, spinning round and round  
Do you feel me now?

Ahí estaba ella, mirándolo como lo hace cada noche del viernes en aquel café, desde que lo conoció, y claro donde también se enamoro de él, y como costumbre el cantaba en ese mismo café. Y hoy cantaba una canción que puede ser cualquier canción para las demás personas pero para ella no era una canción cualquiera, era la misma que el cantaba el día en que ella entro a ese lugar por primera vez y se enamoro de él, al primer cruzar de miradas

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With the taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
But you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
But you know that you're toxic_

It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip from the devil's cup  
Slowly it's taking over me

Get you high and can't calm down  
Losing my head, spinning round and round  
Do you feel me now?

-Esa canción…- sus ojos azulados solo lo miraban a él, como si su propia vida depéndase de ello, solo eran ellos dos, nadie mas, una persona cantando y otra sentada como espectadora, esa canción les traía un recuerdo que ellos no olvidaran nunca.-Deidara…tonto- sin duda jamás lo olvidaran.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With the taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
But you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
But you know that you're toxic_

You know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With the taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
But you know that you're toxic  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With the taste of a poison paradise  
And I love what you do  
But you know that you're toxic

-Deidara. T-e A-m-o-. Solo movía sus dulces y duraznos labios para que así aquel rubio los pudiese leer, cosa que hiso y al no poder responder de la misma manera cosa obvia para ambos ya que él estaba cantando, opto por giñarle el ojo. Ella entendió que con ese giño el correspondió.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now_

Por fin termino la canción, y como siempre, aplausos y chiflidos de alabanza eran bien recibidos por aquel dueño de esos ojos azules. Antes de bajar del pequeño escenario, dio unas palabras ante el público,

-Gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado, jeje…- mirando solamente a Ino esa chica cuyos hebras doradas lo volvían loco , dando a entender que esas labras en general solo querían decir que la canto solo par ella. –Esta canción esta muy dedicada a mi amadísima novia…Ino- señalando hacia el asiento de la ojiazul. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de esta, al mismo tiempo un gran sonrojo salió a sus mejillas…y él así dejando el escenario para ir donde estaba ella.- Deidara, siempre haces eso, y aun así me sigue apenando, eres un tonto jaja, y claro que te creo que esa canción es para mí- Estaba muy divertida con lo que decía-Jajá, lose bebé ese día fuiste muy toxica para mi- ambos rieron hasta mas no poder, cuando terminaron se miraron a los ojos, y se besaron tiernamente pero no por mucho tiempo, el aire era necesario,-Deidara, desde aquel día, no he vuelto a comer emparedados de mantequilla de maní. Te Amo- con una sonrisa alegre

-lose Ino, yo también te amo, pero nunca te dije que era alérgico a la mantequilla de maní el error fue mio- rieron una vez mas pero un poco mas leve, se tomaron de las manos y emprendieron camino hacia casa donde les esperaba una cena romántica y algo más claro pues hoy se cumple 1 año desde aquel día en que se conocieron, se enamoraron y se besaron por primera vez y claro casi muere Deidara, después de eso y a pesar de eso también, fueron felices y son felices hoy.

DeiIno.


End file.
